


Just a Normal Halloween Party

by goldxnamxlia



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, They're All BFFs, established Junhao, halloween party, they're all party kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnamxlia/pseuds/goldxnamxlia
Summary: Jun has never done drugs before. Until tonight, with all of his best friends there.





	Just a Normal Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
today's inktober prompt is mindless  
thank you to my sister paige for giving me this wonderful druggie seventeen idea!

Jun walks down the sidewalk, the big white house already coming into view. His stomach is turning, and he’s not exactly sure why, so he looks at Minghao to ground himself.

“It’ll be okay, babe. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, and I’ll be there the whole time. Promise.” Minghao gives him a reassuring smile, and Jun knows he’s done this before, and he knows how it works, but he can’t help feeling nervous. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Jun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and they walk up the steps to the front door. He can hear muffled music thumping through the windows, and laughter coming from Soonyoung, probably. 

It’s just a Halloween party, after all. He’s the only one that hasn’t done any of these things yet, but they’re his friends. He trusts them.

Minghao opens the door and they’re met with cheering.

“Jun! You came!” Hansol’s grinning the way he always is - huge, lopsided - and it makes Jun feel a little less anxious. 

“Yeah… I’m a little scared, but… I think I’m ready. I’m officially a party kid now.”

They all laugh at that, and though Jun is nervous, these are his best friends. Of course, they’re not all in this room, but he knows they’re all in this house somewhere. 

“I’ll be right back, babe, I’m gonna get a drink.” Minghao walks in the direction of the kitchen, and everyone has already gotten back to their conversations. 

As Jun walks to the couch, Jihoon makes a little more room for him to sit, and gives him a reassuring smile. 

“So,” Wonwoo takes a drag of the blunt he’s holding and passes it to Soonyoung. “You want to smoke?” 

Jun’s heartbeat picks up just a little, but he can hear Minghao’s laugh coming from the other room and it keeps him calm. 

“I-I think so. But you’ll have to be patient with me.”

Jun isn’t nervous because of the people that he’s here with. He practically trusts them with his life, but in high school, he would never dream of doing something like this. He only started coming to their parties during his sophomore year, because he was too afraid to even be in the same room as drugs and alcohol. If his parents knew, he’d be dead.. But he’s about to graduate college. He’s an adult for pete’s sake. 

“Of course, we’ll teach you how to do everything.” Soonyoung smiles and hands Jihoon the blunt. “Watch Jihoon.”

“It’s actually easier than you think, Jun.” Jihoon smiles before putting the end of the blunt to his lips and inhaling. He holds his breath for a couple seconds and then breathes out. 

That’s it? Jun has seen them do it plenty of times over the years, but - he definitely thought there was more to it than that. 

“Are you ready?” Hansol grins at him again, and Jun nods. 

“Can-can you get Minghao though?” 

Wonwoo nods and smiles as he walks towards the kitchen. “Minghao! Jun’s about to smoke and he wants you in here!”

“WHAT?!” Seungkwan runs into the living room, almost knocking over at least three things on the way. “You’re smoking?!”

“Well, not yet…” Jun looks down at the blunt in his fingers, and once he sees Minghao enter the room, followed by Mingyu and Seokmin, he pulls the blunt closer to his face.

“WAIT!” Seungkwan runs off, and Jun startles, then silently thanks the gods that he didn’t drop the blunt and make a fool of himself.

A couple seconds and a lot of thundering footsteps later, and Seungkwan is re-entering the room, bringing Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Chan into the room. Jun thinks this is a lot of people here just to watch him take a hit. 

“Okay, go ahead.” Seungkwan smiles at him, and Jun takes a second to look at all of his friends here, supporting him. Doing drugs, but still. He loves them. 

“Okay.” Jun hesitates for just a second, and brings the blunt to his lips. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe it out. “Ow-” he manages to get out before he’s having a coughing fit. Then Minghao’s hands are on his shoulders, and Jihoon is laughing and patting his leg, and Hansol’s drink is pressed against his lips. 

And then he feels it hit. He feels weightless - mindless. 

“So? How do you feel?” Seungcheol smiles at him, and it takes Jun a moment to think of what he needs to say.

“Yeah, I… I feel good. And I love you guys.”

And with that, everyone goes back to partying how they were, and Jun has the time of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read, please lmk what you think!!!  
and thank you <3


End file.
